True Love: A Story of Seiya and Usagi
by McCale
Summary: This takes place a year after the final season of the Japanese anime so there are spoilers. The Sailor Stars have returned for a reason they aren't tell but that might change everyone's future.    Note: I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

It was cloudy and abnormally cold for early fall. Usagi didn't mind, though, because the weather reflected her mood. Her and her long time boyfriend and future husband Mamoru had had another huge fight last night. It seemed like all they had done for the last year was fight and make each other miserable. Last night had been their worst fight yet. He had finally told her yesterday that he was going to try to go to America again. That caused a huge fight. Usagi still couldn't forget the last time he tried to get to America, the image of Galaxia's wicked smile as she boasted about how she had killed Mamoru. So last night she had freaked out about him leaving to go to America, and about him not telling her until now.

Usagi sighed. She still hadn't told her friends about the fighting or about him leaving. She was skipping class today to see him off, even thought right now she would rather take a calculus test. She had mentioned to Rei just once that there was friction between Mamo-chan and herself. Rei had told her to stop being such a baby (because she was bawling) and reminded her that he had had it hard. He had died and had been dead for months, and when he can back he was greeted by Seiya threatening him if he didn't take care of Usagi.

Usagi had to admit that Rei had a point. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if she had died and Mamoru had just moved on to another girl… she stopped. But that's not what happened, she hadn't moved on. Usagi didn't know what had possessed her to think that, and she didn't want to look into it. She shook her head and looked at her watch.

"Eep! I'm running early!" she never ran early, but she had been so worried that she had gotten up and left home an hour early.

"Usagi? What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked with a slight frown.

"I came to see you off. I may be worried about you going to America, since last time… But I am still your girlfriend and I want your dreams to come true. All of them." Usagi said blushing slightly. "I love you Mamo. You know that, right?"

"Yeah Usako. I do." He bent down and gave her small kiss on her lips.

"Mamo… you don't think there was something between Seiya and I, do you?" she asked. That question had been burning inside her for months, but she was always afraid of the answer.

"Why do you ask?" his voices was very flat when he asked that.

"Rei said you might think that since Seiya told you to take care of me. I…I just want you to know, nothing happened. Seiya and I were…" she didn't know how to explain what they were. Friends didn't work because they were more than that, but they weren't in love either. Then she remembered the schools roof top. He had saved her life and she thought it was Tuxedo Mask (Mamoru's transformed self). She had had a break down, and had wanted Mamoru so much during that moment. Seiya had asked her if he was enough and she never answered him. What were they to each other? He loved her, she knew that, but she loved Mamoru so she couldn't love Seiya too. Or could she?

"Usako?"

"What? Oh sorry, I got lost in thought." She blushed and giggled because she felt foolish.

"You were saying?"

"Right! Seiya and I were just good friends." She knew that wasn't the right term for what they were, but she didn't know what else they were.

"Usagi. I trust you, but I don't trust him. But if you say you were just friends, then fine."

"Fine?"

"Look, I don't really want to get into this with you at the airport before flying to America. Ok?"

Usagi realized he was as nervous about this as she was. "If your scared, you could stay here." She said with hope lighting her eyes.

Mamoru frowned. "Usagi I already told you, I'm going. I thought you wanted me to have my dreams come true. Or was that just a line that you saw in one of you chick flicks that manipulated the guy into staying."

Usagi's jaw dropped. She felt like he had just slapped her in the face. "I would never feed you a line. It's just you are scared to go, and I am scared for you to go. Maybe there is a reason for that. We shouldn't ignore our instincts."

"You know what, you're right. We shouldn't ignore our instincts. So you and I are over."

"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Tears were rolling unchecked down the side of her face.

"That is exactly what I mean. I can't take this anymore!" he went to walk away, but Usagi grabbed his arm.

"Wait! We are destined to be together! We waited a thousand years to be a couple."

"That is half my problem!" he shouted, then looked around seeing all the people who had stopped to stare, he lowered his voice. "WE were never destined to be together. I am NOT Endamion and YOU are NOT Serenity." He went to walk away again after shaking off her grip. She was shell shocked, and had to say something to making him changed his mind.

"What about Chibbiusa?" she said, her voice cracking over their future daughter's name. "If we are not together she won't be born."

"She was gone the moment you and your 'close friend' Seiya defeated Galaxia. She was the evil that made us all sleep until the thirty-first century. So her death is on your hands." He angrily wiped away a tear that had leaked out. "And so you know Usagi, I will NEVER forgive you for her death." He stormed off leaving Usagi in her own personal hell.

Numb she turned and stiffly walked toward the airport exit until she ran into someone and fell on her butt with a hard thud. She just stayed there as tears pored from her eyes. She couldn't even see who it was she had ran into and at the moment she truly didn't care.

"Odango?" a familiar voice asked near by. But she didn't respond. "Hey it's alright, it was an accident." The voice reassured her. But she just wanted to die. She had killed Chibbiusa. She had ended her future. "Usagi you're scaring me, what happened? Is Mamoru alright? Are you hurt?" The voice frantically asked. Then someone, she assumed the owner of the voice, lifted her up and walked a little ways the sat her down on a chair.

Her lip trembled but she managed to say. "Mamoru is better now."

She heard some swearing in a language she didn't know then the voice asked her, "Where is Mamoru?"

"He's going to America."

"OK you stay hear." She heard foot steps running away from her, but didn't care. She didn't care about anything. She had killed Chibbiusa and Mamoru hated her.

A few minutes later Usagi heard people shout and the sounds of a struggle. She wouldn't have cared, except she heard Mamoru cry out in pain. She wiped the tears from her eyes and got ready to find a place to transform, but then she saw what was going on.

It was Seiya! He was back and beating the crap out of Mamoru. Usagi jumped up and ran to the two fighting men.

"Seiya what are you doing!" Usagi yelled over the crowd.

"I was the person you ran into. I saw what he did to you." He turned back to Mamoru. "I told you to take care of her!" He lunged at Mamoru and punched him in the stomach.

Usagi was standing in the crowd and heard a girl say "Isn't that Seiya from the Three Lights? He is so graceful!"

Usagi had had enough and marched right into the thick of their fight. She may not have been Sailor Moon right then, but she had learned (finally) how to hold her own. She walked in between the two and held up her arms. "Stop!"

Seiya stopped and took a step back, but Mamoru push Usagi out of the way and jumped the unsuspecting other man. Mamoru got a good hit on Seiya's face, breaking his nose when Mamoru noticed security coming into break up the fight. He leaned into Seiya and whispered, "This isn't over. One day I will kill you." Then he jumped up and ran off.

Security came in just then and found Seiya lying on the ground, his face covered in blood, and Usagi lying very still next to some steps nearby.

Beep, beep, beep.

That was the first thing that Usagi noticed. She was still sleepy so she didn't want to open her eyes. She knew that the beeping wasn't a normal sound for her bedroom, but she didn't know where she was. Then she heard whispers. People were in the room with her. But who? Then there was the sound of a door and she heard Rei (she'd know that irate tone anywhere).

"What did you do to her?" Rei demanded in her best bossy voice (the same one she normally used on Usagi).

Who ever she spoke to answered in a low whisper.

"I will not be quite! You put her in a hospital!" Rei said even louder, her voice sound strange, as if she was going to cry. But Rei never cried and Usagi didn't know who was in the hospital.

Usagi opened her eyes, but when the bright lights from overhead shined into her eyes she immediately shut them and moaned. Her head was hurting!

"Usagi?" about a million voices said. Or at least that's how it felt to Usagi's head.

"Guys the doctor said she's going to have a terrible headache so please be quite." She heard Seiya say.

"We don't need to be told how to speak by the person who put her in here." Rei's voice was full of pure anger. Usagi had never heard Rei so angry before in her life.

"…Rei… be nice." Usagi mumbled softly.

"Usagi?" Rei asked unsure.

"It was… not his … fault. It was mine." Every word came slightly easier, then the room got darker.

"That should help." That was Ami, sweet smart Ami always knew how to make things better.

"Thanks." Usagi said and slowly opened her eyes. Everyone was there. The stars: Taiki (Star Maker), Yaten (Star Healer), and of course Seiya (Star Fighter). The inner scouts: Rei (Mars), Ami (Mercury), Minako (Venus), and Makoto (Jupiter). The outer scouts: Haruka (Uranus), Hotaru (Saturn), Michiru (Neptune), and the scout she wanted to talk to the most Setsuna (Pluto).

"Usagi I know you have questions, but I can't answer them. Not yet." The intuitive Setsuna said before Usagi could even ask. She had the ability to travel through time, and was the gate keeper of time, so she always was a step ahead.

"I only need one answered. Chibbiusa?" Usagi couldn't say the rest of the question.

"She's gone…for now."

"For now?" Usagi asked with hope while everyone except the stars demanded to know what she meant by Chibbiusa being gone.

"The future is always changing." She replied in the mysterious way she did sometimes.

"Explain. Now." Demanded Haruka slamming her hand down on the nearby table. Hotaru was crying in Michiru's arms.

"She is tired and will explain later, if she wants to." Seiya stepped in, putting himself in-between Haruka and Usagi.

"Seiya…It's ok." Usagi said trying to sit up. Seiya turned around and helped her up and fluffed the pillows behind her to make her more comfortable. "Mamoru broke up with me today before leaving for America."

"Why didn't you tell us there were problems?" Makoto asked grabbing Usagi's hand. "I remember when my senior broke my heart…" She wiped away a tear.

"Yeah Usagi. The Goddess of Love could have helped." Minako added her hand on top of Makoto's.

"I didn't know we were that bad. We… we had been fighting… but bbut." Usagi couldn't continue, tears were rolling down her face.

"But why would he kill Chibbiusa. If nothing else he should have stayed with you for her. He loved her." Ami stated and added her hand to Minako's.

"Seriously! What did you do to him Usagi?" Rei asked, but still added her hand to the pile. With all of them connected Usagi felt stronger.

"He didn't kill her. I did. I…I…I killed…Chibbiusa!" Usagi began crying even harder.

"That can't be true little kitten." Haruka said and grabbed her other hand.

"Usagi you are the sweetest girl and you loved Chibbiusa with all your heart. How could he say such a thing?" Michiru said and placed her warm hand on Haruka's and with a sniffle Hotaru put her small hand up with Michiru's.

"I defeated Galaxia, and she was the one who was supposed to make us sleep for ten thousand years. I won, so we didn't sleep, so no Chibbiusa." Usagi actually held herself together that time, she just felt drained.

"While it maybe true that Chibbiusa is gone. We do not know what caused it. Even if it was the defeat of Galaxia, you were saving the world. I, for one, am grateful that you won, Usagi." Setsuna said and joined the outer scout holding her hand.

"I don't know who Chibbiusa is. But we are happy you defeated Galaxia." Taiki said and Yaten nodded. They came to the foot of the bed and stood there.

"Usagi. I know you would never hurt someone. It was that kindness that helped you save the universe from Galaxia. I may not know what is going on, or who Chibbiusa is. However, I will do everything within my powers to help you get her back." Seiya said and walked up beside Usagi's head and ran his hand through her hair. When Seiya got there an electric current shot through them all and they all felt a warm energy.

"Thanks everyone." Usagi said. She was still upset, but it was nice to have so many people who cared.

Then the door opened and a nurse came in. "Ok everyone, Mrs. Kou needs rest."

Everyone's jaw dropped, except Seiya's. He just smiled and said, "Yeah guys out of here. Let my wife rest." this earned him more dropped jaws.

After everyone, including the nurse, but Seiya, left Usagi turned to him. "Why did you tell then I was your wife?"

"Easy, I knew you were skipping school and I didn't want your parents to find out that you were here. I also had my agent call your school and your parents and ask them if you could show us around town since we have been gone for a year. They both said yes. And your mother said that you could go to the recording of our new song tonight, as long as we promised to make sure you ate." His eyes shined with amusement.

"Seiya, you made sure I wouldn't get into trouble. Thank you!"

"I started the fight, so I took care of the consequences."

"But now everyone's going to think you're married. To me!"

Seiya laughed, "We can get divorced if you want. Plus this hospital is good at keeping things confidential."

"Seiya. Why are you here?"

"Later, Odango, later. Now get some rest. I'll leave."

"No. I don't want to be alone. Please stay."

"If that's what you want."

Usagi yawned, "Yes. That is what I want." She settled back into her bed and took an afternoon nap.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Odango, time to wake up." Seiya's voice rang through Usagi's dreams of a mountain of pastries that she had to save the world from. She sighed, if only that were true.

"Seiya I awake so stop shaking me." Usagi grumbled and sat up. Her head still really hurt, but at least it didn't feel like it was going to self destruct.

"It's time to get you home, after I get you some non-jello food."

Usagi's stomach growled loudly to agree with him. "What time is it?" she asked getting out of the bed and looking for her clothes.

"It's nearly seven at night, and there was blood on your clothes so I got you some different ones, with the help of your friends. So I hope you like them." Seiya said.

Horrific outfits that her friends might put her in came to mind. Minako would put her in something flashy, Ami would put her in something that would make her look smart (which would be false advertisement), Makoto would put her in something sporty and probably to tall, Rei would pick something like a costume just to be mean, Setsuma would put her in something that was cool a million years ago, Hotaru would dress her like a doll, Michiru would put her in something very lady like, and worst of all Haruka would probably put her in a straight jacket and chastity belt. Slowly she turned like a girl in a bad horror movie.

Seiya was holding out a simple pair of boot cut jeans, some black low heal cow-girl boots and a pink three lights fan t-shirt. He also had a bag with toiletries so she could take a quick shower and some pink ribbons to put in her hair. She sighed in relief and took the outfit and bag from him and ducked into the bathroom.

She was out in thirty minutes feeling a lot better, still sad, still sore, but better. "So food?" She asked while her stomach growled.

Seiya laughed. "Let's check you out, wife, and then get you some food."

Usagi stuck out her tongue at the wife comment and left the room with him. The lights had still been off in the room so she had to take a minute to adjust to the bright light in the rest of the hospital. Then she notice Seiya's face, it was bruised around the eyes and had a plastic brace across his nose.

"Seiya! What happened to you face?"

"That bad huh? Mamoru got in a lucky shot and… was really luck. I fine, it looks way worse than it is."

Usagi didn't say anything more as he checked her out of the hospital and they walked to his car. She hadn't even known he had a car, but this was more than a car, it was beautiful. She wasn't really into cars, but she knew it was fast. The car only had two seats, was black and shiny, and when Seiya cranked the car it purred.

They rode in silence for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. But there was a question she had always wanted to know. "Hey, Seiya?"

"Yeah Odango?" He looked at her and that made her nervous both because he wasn't watching the road and because the question she had was embarrassing.

"P-please watch the road."

"Ok." He replied with a small laugh.

"Umm are…are you a…" she lost her reserve to continue.

"A what." Seiya asked with a huge smile. "An alien? Yes. A lip singer? No. What?"

"A girl or a boy?" Usagi rushed out then turned bright red because Seiya had just busted out laughing. He was laughing so hard he had to pull over!

"That's a new one!" He choked out. Then tried to get his hysterics under control while Usagi just got redder and redder. Why had she asked that? What did it mater?

"I'm sorry I asked." She meeped out feeling like her whole head was bright red.

Seiya cleared his throat still smiling big. "No Odango it's a good question, just took me by surprise. I, Seiya, am a man. If you remember the night I was at your house when your parents were gone and Chibbi Chibbi tried to take my towel." He laughed again at the memory and this time Usagi joined him. How could she forget that disaster with all of her friends standing in the door way as Chibbi Chibbi tried to strip him in the middle of her living room.

"But when you are a scout you're a girl."

"That is true. Remember when I was telling you that every person has a star light within them?"

"Yeah. Little did I know you were being literal."

"It's more than that. The star crystal is another form of a soul. And just like stars some get brighter, some get born, and some burn out. Some star crystals are guardians and are meant to keep specific things that have to be in the universe, safe. That would be the star crystals of the scouts, any scouts. Sometimes, though, the star crystals get interpreted differently when a person is born. Call it fate, call it random chance, but that is what happen with Taiki, Yaten, and myself."

"So your soul is a girl!"

"No. The scout within me, who directly draws from the light and power of my star crystal, is a girl. I am a man. Just like you are not the same as your past Sailor Moon self, but you still have her powers."

"I don't think there was a previous Sailor Moon, but I get what you mean. I guess it's like Mamoru said, he's not Endamion." Usagi sighed, "And I'm not Serenity."

"Now I'm confused."

"A thousand years ago, people lived on the Moon in the Moon Kingdom. The princess was a former me, her name was Princess Serenity, and she was in love with the prince of Earth Prince Endamion, a former Mamoru. An evil witch destroyed everything, and everyone, and as a last act of love, my mother used this," Usagi pulled out her pendant and opened it to show Seiya the silver crystal. "She died but made sure that all of the scouts, Endamion, and me would have a second chance a life beyond violence."

"Wow. No wonder you were so upset about him leaving you. Which reminds me, who is Chibbiusa?"

Usagi's stomach growled again. "Can we talk over food?"

Seiya smiled. "Sure." He pulled back onto the road and drove a little while further the pulled into the parking lot of the largest hotel in Tokyo.

"Seiya why are we here?" Usagi knew that there was a five star restaurant on the top of the hotel that slowly turned so that the tables could get a view over all of Tokyo. Surely he wasn't taking her there!

"I need to get a shower since I still have blood in my hair. I only left the hospital long enough to get you and me a new set of clothes, but thought you would freak out if I was in your shower. You can order room service and watch some tv and relax, and when you're ready I'll take you home."

"Oh ok, I guess. Wait are we going to be alone in your room?" Usagi remembered what Haruka had said about being caught by the wolf. Seiya had been really nice to her all day, but she wasn't ready to be in any guy's room alone this soon after Mamoru.

"Don't have to be if you're uncomfortable. Yaten and Taiki are in the adjoining rooms. And if there not there you can always ask the room service person to stay with you." He chuckled.

Usagi frowned at him, but soon laughed at the mental image of some random room service person being begged to keep her company while her "husband" showered. They both laughed all the way up to the lobby of the hotel when Usagi stopped. It was like a palace complete with chandeliers, a ballroom to the left, and a grand staircase in the center. She felt like she was again in the Moon Kingdom as Princess Serenity and she was being escorted somewhere. Especially when, as if reading her thoughts, he held out his arm for her to take. She giggled and took it an allowed him to escort her to the elevator. They entered and he swiped a room card and then pushed the button labeled penthouse.

"You all live in the penthouse suites?" Usagi said with aw.

"Yep. Our manager said to be idols we had to live on the penthouse, but since we weren't brothers we couldn't live together. So we had to move into this hotel because it is unique in having three penthouse suites. Our rooms were put on hol when we went on 'vacation' and were returned to us yesterday when we got back."

"So why are you guy back?"

"All the scouts should be together for that talk, plus we've had enough excitement for one night."

Usagi sighed but her sigh turned to an "oh" when the doors opened. Before them way the hall way to the three suites and it was amazing. The floor was done in a super plush carpet that was black. The walls were painted gold the reflected the sconce light. The ceiling was vaulted and reminded Usagi of a cathedral's.

Seiya smiled at her amazement. "They let us choose the color scheme of the penthouse area, and all of our rooms are designed to our taste. This is my room he slid his card again and opened the black door.

Inside the first thing that greeted them was a large living room with a black plush sofa and two matching recliner chairs. The carpet in here was just as plush, but was a hunter green. On the wall across from the door was an entire entertainment system complete with multiple gaming systems, a large screen TV, a DVD player, and a satellite system. On the wall next to it was a pin ball machine. On the next wall was curvy black shelving mounted on more of the gold walls with hundreds of video games and DVDs. Usagi just stood there with her jaw on the floor.

Seiya laughed. "Wanna see more Odango?" at her distracted nod he led he to the next room which was the kitchen. "I would just cook you something, but I haven't had time to get food from the store, plus I'm not that good. Taiki is a great cook, not me."

He led her through the rest of his room including the music room where all the rooms connected, the bathroom which had the biggest bathtub she had ever seen, and the balcony with its amazing view. He didn't even try to show her his bed room, for which she was thankful.

Seiya handed Usagi the room service menu and then left her to take his shower. She opened the menu and was thankful to see that they had ramen. She was worried the only food would be snails and squid. She picked up the room phone and called room service.

"Room service, how may I help you?" A polite sounding woman answered.

"Yes I'd like a shrimp ramen please." Usagi said.

"I see your in room 8802, that is Kou Seiya's room. Has this been authorized by him?"

"Y-yes I'm his…wife." Just saying it sounded weird to her.

"Oh! I apologize! I will have that food up to you right away. Is this ramen for one or two?"

"Just one. Oh and can you add some cheesecake?"

"Yes, right away!" She said and hung up.

Usagi was a little shocked at the reaction she got from the woman. Was it that scary to speak to a famous person's wife? She sat down on the sofa and drew her knees to her chest. Without anyone there to distract her she felt very lonely. It reminded her of the months without hearing from Mamoru a year ago. She looked at the time.

"He would be in America by now." She said to herself. Then she added mentally, If he made it there. A shiver went down her spine. What if he had died again? Would she be told? He didn't have any family. In fact, she was all he had, her and Chibbiusa. A tear ran down her cheek. Without another thought she picked up her cell phone and called Mamoru's cell phone. She had insisted that he got one so that if they were apart and she couldn't reach him she would know he was in trouble.

"Hello?" A groggy Mamoru answer. She was such an idiot! Of course he would be asleep by now. "Hello Usagi?" And of course he had her number in his cell phone.

"Mamo?" What should she do? Should she beg him back?

"What's up Usagi?" He sounded awake and annoyed.

"Mamo! Setsuma said that Chibbiusa might not be gone. She said that there is a chance to bring her back! And I know you're not Endamion, really I do! But, but I…I didn't mean to kill Chibbiusa. I was just trying to save everyone because that's what I'm meant to do. Please, forgive me!" By this point Usagi was balling so hard she couldn't see anything.

Mamoru sighed. "Usagi," he said gently, "I know that there is always a chance for the future to change back to what we saw in Crystal Tokyo. But dying made me take a look at my life. I will always care deeply for you, but I don't think I was ever in love with you. I was letting my actions be decided by my past self, and I can't live my life like that. There are some things that I have to do, like protect Earth. However, I think Queen Serenity, your mother, wanted us to have the opportunity to have a happy life. We never fell in love, we just remembered how in love our past selves were and assumed we were just as in love. I'm sorry Usagi."

Usagi couldn't speak through all her crying. He never loved her. She took a deep breath to calm herself enough to speak. "Do you hate me?"

"Right now I am angry, but at the same time grateful. I will miss Chibbiusa, she would have been my daughter. But at the same time I'm glad that she doesn't have to be raised by parents who lie to themselves everyday about how much they love each other."

"But I love you Mamo. I never lied to myself about that! How can you say that our love was a lie? Our love IS timeless!" Usagi was still crying but she was also getting angry.

"Look Usagi. You may have loved me but the simple fact is that I didn't truly love you. Now I need some sleep. Good Night!" and then he disconnected. She tried calling him back, but it went straight to his voice mail.

"Mamo just to let you know I'm fine thanks to Seiya! Because of you I was in the hospital. Next time look at where you throw someone!" With that she angrily disconnected just in time for a knock at the door. Grumbling she marched over to the door and opened it for room service.

"Here's your ramen and you cheese cake. You didn't say which cheese cake so I brought one slice of all of our kinds." The woman was the one Usagi had spoke to on the phone. She tactfully ignored that Usagi's face was red from crying.

"Thanks." Usagi said wiping fresh tears from her eyes. They heard a door open and Seiya came out in a towel steam billowing behind him making the room look like one for his stage performances.

"Great your food is here!" Seiya said and then noticed that Usagi was crying. "What wrong Odango?"

"Later." She sniffled out.

Seiya signed for the food and tipped the woman and then sat next to where Usagi had curled up on the couch. "What happened?" He asked wiping tears from her face.

"I… c-called Mamo and… and we f-f-fought and he d-d-doesn't love me. N-n—never d-d-did." Usagi sobbed. Seiya pulled her into his arms and held her whispering comforting things that Usagi didn't even understand. But his voice was soothing and so eventually her sobbs that shook her whole body turned into whimpers.

"Now listen to me. Mamoru is an idiot for not loving someone as perfect as you. And he's missing out on the best girl any man could dream of having. Ok?" Seiya said holding eye contact so that Usagi could see he was telling the truth.

"I'm n-not perfect." Usagi croaked out.

"You're kind, sweet, friendly, compassionate, and smart." At her look he laughed. "Ok maybe not book smart. But you see things that others don't which make you very smart in other ways. Way that matter more that the square root of one million." He wiped away some more tears. "Now I thought you were hungry?"

Usagi smile a watery smile then turned to the food before her. She ate all the ramen and all except two pieces of cheese cake. One she saved for her mom and the other she handed to Seiya. "What is it?" Seiya asked poking it with his fork.

Usagi giggled. "Cheese cake. Have you seriously never had this before?"

"We have most of the same foods on our planet as you do here, but not this. Is it good?"

"Try it!"

Seiya stuck his fork in picked up a bite then tentatively put it in his mouth. "Mmmm that is fantastic!" Seiya ate the rest of the piece in three bites while Usagi laughed.

"Sometimes I forget you're an alien."

"Sometimes so do I!" They both laughed at that. Then they went back to Seiya's car and Seiya drove her home.

Usagi opened the door to get out of the car then stopped. "Hey when can I tell the scouts to be at the temple? I figure that would be the best place to meet since we are a large group."

"How about tomorrow after school?"

"OK. Thanks for everything Seiya, really."

"I told you I would protect you." Seiya smiled at the memory.

"Yeah I remember that air plane ride very well. Oh! I never told you about Chibbiusa!"

"Tell me when you're ready. See ya Odango!"

Usagi waved as Seiya drove away. Considering everything that happened, she was in high spirits when she walked into her home. She was greated by her mom hugging her fantically and her father's frown.

"You have some explaining to do!" Her father boomed and she knew she was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ooof!" Usagi groaned and rolled over on top of the cat that had just jumped no her stomach. She was so tired! She didn't get home until nearly ten then her parents had to yell at her for two hours.

"Ow!" Usagi yelped when Luna bit her. "What was that for!"

"You were smothering me Usagi!" Luna said leaping off the bed. "You running late again."

"I don't care." Usagi yawned and laid back down.

"Your parents already think you ran off and got married last night and that you must be pregnant. Do you really want them to be mad at you for skipping class?" Luna said and then started walking out of the room as if to say 'my point is made'. Usagi sighed. Who had told the press anyway? The woman who delivered the food might have, but they wouldn't have known about Usagi being at the hospital. But somehow on the news was a breaking story about how Seiya and Usagi were married and had gone to the hospital for an ultrasound. Needless to say her parents were furious. She spent two hours trying to not tell them the true reason for her being in the hospital, but also trying to deny the story.

Usagi got out for bed and did her normal routine of running about find parts of her uniform and throwing them on. When she slipped on her skirt the button that had tried to fall off all year finally came off. Usagi found her other skirt and carried it with her down stairs.

"Mom the button came off my skirt, can you fix it?" But all her mom did was strat crying a run from the room.

Shingo laughed. "Uh oh Usagi is already getting a belly!" Usagi stuck out her tongue and ran out the door to try to get to school but right outside her house was a mob of press people and angry fans and beyond them was a limo with Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and some man. Seiya waved for Usagi to come to the limo, so she made a run for it and made it.

"What is going on?" She puffed as she jumped into the limo.

"They think you're my wife, and pregnant." Seiya replied sliding over so she could sit with him.

"I know that. My parents spent two hours last night yelling at me!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kou I tried to keep your marriage with Seiya from turning into a circus. But someone told the press. I know that you and Seiya wanted to wait till after your last year of school was over, but the cats out of the bag." The other man said. He was very polite.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Usagi asked. Mentally she added and why are you calling me Mrs. Kou?

"I apologize! I am your husband's manager, Jou Guy."

"Oh nice to meet you." Usagi offered her hand to him and he kissed the back of it.

They rode in the limo to school and the manager left to do so damage control and also to keep the press from trying to enter the school. At school everyone seemed to be watching Seiya and Usagi. People whispered when they went by. Usagi brightened when she saw some friends she hadn't seen in a while, Naru and Umino.

"Hey Naru! Umino!" Usagi cried and ran over to them. "Welcome back! How was Italy?" They had gone on a three year long exchange program to Italy together.

"It was great Usagi. But I'll tell about that later. What is it I heard about some idol's here and you being pregnant? Is it Mamoru's?" Naru gushed. She looked great. She had let her hair grow out and it was in a simple french braid down her back. She had gotten taller and curvier.

"I'm not pregnant. Mamoru and I aren't a couple anymore. And this is Seiya of the Three Lights which is the idols that you heard about."

Seiya shook Umino and Naru's hands. "Nice to meet you. So Italy? I've heard it's beautiful and our manager wants us to do a global tour. Anywhere you can recommend?" Seiya said smoothly changing the subject from Mamoru and winning them over.

The bell rang a few minutes later and they all rushed of to there classes. In class, Usagi told the scouts in her class that they had a meeting today after class at the temple. She also sent a text to the other scouts while hiding her phone under her desk. It had actually be Usagi's idea for all the scouts to get cell phones for communication, since there communicators were too obvious in a public area.

At lunch she met up with Seiya who was already speaking with Naru and Umino about Italy. Taiki and Yaten were also there but they were more of listening and nodding. Ami, Minako, and Makoto were there too.

"Oh Usagi! Seiya is great! He is going to see if he can hold the tour off till after graduation then have us all come along! I told him you and I haven't seen each other in years and he said he was…"

"Shhhh! It's a surprise!" Seiya interrupted.

"Right! Sorry." Naru said and smiled.

"What?" Usagi asked completely lost. Seiya just laughed. "Oh yeah. Meeting this afternoon?" Usagi asked Seiya.

"Yep. We'll be there. And Guy called me and said the press should leave you alone. He told them it was a huge misunderstanding. We are not married and are not expecting a baby."

"So you're pregnant with his baby? Usagi you can really pick great guys!" Naru gleamed while Umino frowned at her.

They ate there lunches with playful banter and more Italy talk. After ten minutes of listening to Umino and Naru talk about Italy, Usagi wanted to go there too. There was shopping, romantic scenery, beautiful art, and lots of yummy food. They laughed and talked and for that moment everything seemed right in the world.

"Hey Usagi. What happen between you and Mamo? You to were in love." Naru asked, and just like that reality slapped Usagi in the face. Everyone stopped laughing and just listened.

"Mamoru and I just didn't love each other." Usagi said and fought not to cry. Seiya slid over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Usagi! I'm sorry! It must have been resent." Naru said and slid to her other side. She clasped her hands and noticed the ring Usagi was wearing. "Was this from him?"

Usagi took off the rind and stared at it. She had forgotten she was wearing it. Seiya took it from her and grabbed her right hand. He slide the ring onto her ring finger never breaking their eye contact. "Wear it to remember her." He said and she knew he was talking about Chibbiusa.

She jumped up and hugged him so hard he fell over. "Thank you Seiya. Thank you so much!"

The bell rang and they went back to their classes.


	4. Chapter 4

The wind whipped around the old temple's walls, cold for so early in fall. Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto struggled to keep their skirts down as they ran up the stairs. Usagi's friend had waited for her to finish her test that she had missed yesterday. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki had to do final damage control about the rumor. Usagi still wanted to know who had spread that rumor, but more so she wanted to know why the Stars were here. She realized while trying to remember complicated formulas that she could better analyze other things, including how much Seiya had been avoiding the subject of why they had returned. Now Usagi wanted answers.

"Usagi! Are you OK?" Haruka asked when her and the others finished climbing the stairs to the temple.

"Much better." Usagi smiled to reassure her friends, even though she hadn't taken the pills the doctor had given her, and her head was hurting a lot.

"That's good. So where are the idols that we're here to see?" Haruka asked tersely.

"We're here, if that OK with you Haruka." Seiya replied as him and the other two finished walking up the stairs.

Usagi sighed. Her head was hurting way too much to deal with their issues. "Seiya. How did the press conference go?"

"It went well, they should leave you alone now. If they don't just let me know."

"Ok. Now that that's handled, why are you guys here?" Usagi went straight to the point and held Seiya's gaze.

Seiya smiled slightly and not breaking her gaze his face grew serious. "There is a new enemy, and we're here to help."

"What kind of enemy?" Luna asked jumping up on a hand rail. Seiya and the Stars stared at her.

"You…you can talk?" Yaten squeaked out.

"Yes. My name is Luna and that is Artemis and we are the guides for the Sailor Scouts here."

"Right… of course. Ummm the enemy is an entire race of people who came from one of our planets that is actually shared with your galaxy. They were banished there hundreds of years ago, and no one even knew if their race had survived. But when we returned home they had found new powers. Dark powers. They have a devise that travels using that dark power. Sailor Galaxia was able to use what was left of the power she had collected when she was evil to place a force field around our world that won't lift until this new enemy is gone. Our queen sent us here before the field closed. She said that she knew that the next stop for these people is here." Taiki explained.

"Do you know what this enemy looks like, or what they call themselves?" Setsuma asked. She seemed worried.

"Why? What are you thinking?" Seiya asked.

Setsuma's eyes widened in surprise, then she smiled. "You're smarter that Haruka says. I was just wondering if we had already faced them before."

"How would that be possible?" Rei asked.

"Everything has changed now Rei."

Usagi didn't even want to try to figure out what that meant, her head was already drumming so load her ear drums were going to pop. "So do you guy know what they looked like?"

"Well… I know that they are ruled by a king and queen. They have several royals, and an adviser." Yaten answered.

"Yeah and they come from Planet Nemesis." Seiya added.

"Planet Nemesis!" Usagi shouted. "Are you sure?"

"Usagi? Do you remember Planet Nemesis?" Ami asked.

"You guys don't? Well I guys that makes sense since I'm that one who was told from him… I couldn't forget him if I tried."

"What are you rambling about?" Rei asked.

"She is speaking for someone who shouldn't be existing for another ten thousand years." Setsuma replied.

"Who?" the inner and outer scouts asked.

"The Black Moon Clan…Price Demand." Usagi whispered, then sat down on the ground. Seiya rushed to her side while the others either stood still in shock or confusion.

"Who are they?" Haruka finally asked.

"They were the ones who attacked Crystal Tokyo and drove Chibbiusa here the first time. They followed her here and the scouts eventually fought and won against them. Prince Demand was obsessively in love with Neo Queen Serenity, and in turn Usagi. He kidnapped her on more than one occasion, and tried to trick her into loving him. Now I don't know who they are, or who this queen is. Prince Demand was single." Setsuma told them all.

Usagi was hugging her knees to her chest. How could they be coming here? How? "Setsuma. Can't you just take a peek and see if…if it's them in the future?"

"No Usagi. It doesn't work like that. I'm sorry."

"But I can't fight Death Phantom without Chibbiusa and the other silver crystal!" Usagi shouted the grabbed her head as pain vibrated through it. Seiya gathered her in his arms and stood.

"Now you know why where here. Meeting adjourned." He went to walk away with Usagi in his arms.

Haruka grabbed Seiya's shoulder. "Were do you think you're taking her? She's our responsibility. We are here to protect her from you." Haruka had a glint in her eye that dared Seiya to fight her.

"Haruka I'm taking her home. Obviously she's still hurt."

"Yeah because of you!"

"No because of Mamoru. He was the one who has hurt her mentally, emotionally, and physically. Now I'm taking her home." But Haruka didn't let go of his shoulder.

"Stop." Usagi said softly. "We need to save our strength for Demand. Haruka I know you are supposed to protect me from aliens, but as your princess and future queen, maybe, aren't you also supposed to do as I say?"

"Usagi, you trust people blindly. I don't."

"He's just like you! He wants to protect me; he wants to beat down anything dangerous near me. And I don't trust blindly, I'm just smart enough to be able to see someone for who they are. So please stop fighting."

"Usagi…" She sighed. "Fine, but I'll be watching you."

Seiya left with Usagi and took her home in his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi awoke in the morning with the sun filtering into her room through her white curtains. She didn't even remember going to bed. She remembered her head hurting and riding in Seiya's car. She looked over to her clock and sat up with a start because it was nearly noon. When she sat up her head swam as the room did circles around her.

"Ah you're awake." Usagi's mom said as she entered the room and sat down a bowl of ramen.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me? I'm so late for school." Usagi whined.

"You are not going to school in your condition. Why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital because you fell and hit your head?"

"Who told you that?"

"That charming young man that brought you home last night. Seiya, was it? He insisted that you were too hurt to go to class for the next few days. He gave us your medications that the doctor prescribed and urged us to make sure you take them. He told me he was going to go by the hospital and get a note for your classes, deliver the note to your teachers, and even bring you notes and homework for them. How did you meet such a charming and handsome man?"

Usagi didn't know what to say. Yesterday her parents were going to kill Seiya and now her mother adored him. "Mom. I thought you hated Seiya."

"Oh that was a huge misunderstanding. You aren't pregnant and he seems really sweet. He says if you're not feeling better soon he was going to drag you to the doctor. Usagi! I'm so happy that you're finally dating someone closer to your age."

"Well I'm tired and hungry so could I eat then go back to sleep?" Usagi wasn't really tired, but she needed time to figure out what alien had taken over her mom's body.

"Sure sweetheart. Seiya should be here after school, so rest up." She left and closed the door behind her.

Usagi stared at the door for a while, not believing what had just happened. But soon her mind turned to the ramen, and after she devoured all that was in the bowl she began thinking darker thoughts. What were they going to do about the Black Moon Clan? How were they going to fight the Death Phantom? She couldn't bear to see all the people she loved die again. At the same time she knew that her silver crystal would not be enough alone to defeat the Death Phantom. Chibbiusa had the other crystal but now she was gone. Who was this queen? Was the king Demand or someone else?

Usagi lean back in her bed and the more time she tried to come up with answers, the more questions would arise. Then there was a knock at her door. "Usagi Seiya's here." Usagi looked at the clock and it was nearly five in the afternoon.

Usagi sat up and looked down at her wrinkled clothes that she had worn yesterday. She sighed. "Come in!"

The door opened and Seiya strode into her room with practiced confidence. He was again immaculately dressed, which made her feel even more dingy. "Hey Odango! How are you feeling?" He sat on the end of her bed.

"Ok I guess. So what did I miss at school?"

"You know the usual. Teachers talking nonsense and people having drama."

"I thought you were going to tell me what I missed!" Usagi wasn't really sad about not studying, but her grades would be even worse now.

"Don't worry! Ami took great notes and I made a copy for you. She also said that she could study with you later."

"Study? That's it!" Usagi had been wondering how they could get stronger to defeat Death Phantom. They could train!

"What's it? I've never seen you so excited about studying. Are you sure you're OK?" He put his hand to her forehead and she pushed it away.

"Yes I'm fine. What if we train! We would be stronger and maybe have a chance."

"Somehow I don't think you're talking about homework." Seiya smiled.

"We could say we're studying and then we could train. I need to tell the others!" She went to stand, but Seiya stopped her.

"I'll tell them, you are to stay in bed." His eyes were serious.

"I'll also need to call Mamoru." She said quietly.

"If you need to." Seiya replied just as quietly.

Usagi pulled out her cell phone and with shaking hands called Mamoru.

"Hello? Usagi?" Mamoru sounded like he was somewhere public.

"Mamoru…" Usagi breathed. Seiya stood and walked out of the room. "Mamo we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"The Black Moon Clan is coming. Because the future was changed… they're coming here."

"Do you know that for certain? Where are they going to attach?" There was less noise around him, so Usagi figured he had moved somewhere more private.

"That's why the Stars are here, but no we don't know where they are attaching yet."

"When you know something for sure give me a call. I've got to go. Bye." He disconnected the phone.

Usagi stood up and was happy that the room only shook instead of spin. She trudged to the door and was relieved to see Seiya waiting on the stairs for her to finish her call. "Call everyone. We need to meet tonight." Usagi said.

"How about tomorrow?" Seiya suggested gently.

"No. Tonight. Tomorrow we will begging training. I won't loose anyone to them." The tone in Usagi's voice offered no allowance for arguments.

Seiya smiled a smile that mad Usagi think he was proud of her. "Yes Ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

As the full moon rose over the peak of the temple's walls, the last of the scouts arrived. It was another cold night, and Usagi wondered if maybe the Earth was trying to warn everyone of the approaching danger. Usagi shivered in her thin wind breaker that she had grabbed on her way out the door, and a large, warm, black suit jacket was draped across her shoulders. She looked up expecting Seiya, but instead saw Haruka and Michiru smiling down at her.

"Thanks."

"What kind of guardian would we been if we let our future queen catch pneumonia?" Michiru said warmly.

"Won't you get cold?" Usagi looked at Haruka. She was wearing a thin, short sleeved, blue dress shirt and a pair of black dress slacks. She matched Michiru's elegant blue dress perfectly. Michiru has just finished performing at a local theater when Usagi had called. Maybe she should have gone to them for advice about her and Mamoru? They had been together for longer than Usagi had known them. They made a perfect couple, even though they were so different. Usagi sighed.

"I'm Uranus; I can handle a little cold." She said with a half laugh. Usagi didn't get the joke, but smiled anyway.

Setsuma and a sleepy looking Hotaru were the last to arrive since they lived the farthest away. They lived on the outskirts of town with Haruka and Michiru. Usagi wondered if Hotaru missed her father as much as Usagi missed Chibbiusa. Hotaru had to be taken from her father when she was baby because a danger was approaching the Earth that had triggered her to grow rapidly. Even though she was a baby about two years ago, she stood before them as a preteenager. Usagi didn't know what she would have done if she had had to loose her childhood and her family. She realized she was staring at Hotaru and stood.

"OK Usagi, we're all here. What was so important that we had to leave home and come out in the cold darkness?" Rei asked which Usagi thought was funny, since she didn't have to leave home at all.

"We are going to start studying." Usagi announced and was surprised to see the shell-shocked looks of her friend. Seiya was standing with the other stars, he smiled encouragingly at her. She pulled off his faith and continued. "We need to train and study our enemy, take advantage of the fact that we have faced them before. We will need to get in touch with Perez and see if her and her sisters can meet with us. Also we are going to arrange to have a study group everyday. Since there are twelve of us we will divide into four groups of three. The groups will be made up of one inner scout, one outer scout, and either a star or me. One group will actually study so that our grades improve, one group will research battle strategies, analyze every aspect of the last time we fought them, and find out information on this attack, the other groups will fight each other to get practice. We will rotate group tasks daily and who is in the groups weekly. That way we can fight with anyone. I will not lose anyone." Usagi finished strongly. Seiya smiled at her with pride, and Usagi didn't want to analyze how that made her feel, but her heart defiantly fluttered.

No one said anything for what felt like a long time, and Usagi was staring to wonder if everyone hated the idea. Finally Setsuma spoke up. "Usagi. You become your future self more and more every time I see you. I think you have an excellent plan, may I remind everyone of something?"

"Sure." Usagi felt like she was glowing red from such praise from Setsuma.

"The people of the Black Moon Clan are not inherently evil. For those of you who fought them last time, you may remember Prince Demand died to save Sailor Moon. They are being manipulated by Wise Man aka the Dark Phantom. If possible we need to target him before he gathers enough energy. Also, the people who are coming could not be those who we fought back then. Time changes sometimes in strange ways to maintain balance. So be prepared for anything, and anyone."

That warning rang over the scouts, as if it were a prophecy that would be fulfilled. Usagi didn't like the idea that they could be facing people stronger than they were last time, but didn't want to dwell on it. They were going to do everything within their abilities to prepare for this new evil, and that's all they could do. Still Usagi couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the situation, but she just accredited that to the fact that Mamoru should have been there preparing to protect the Earth as his star crystal had done for centuries.

The scout hammered out the last of the details, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Usagi had told Seiya that she had wanted to walk to clear her head. Rei stopped Usagi as she was heading to walk home. "Hey. Have you told Mamoru?"

"Yeah I called him earlier and he said to let him know when we knew more." Talking about Mamoru hurt Usagi, almost like a wound.

Rei frowned. "What happened with you guys? You guys were meant to be together, and now Seiya's back and you are with him instead of your true love."

"Is that what you think? That Seiya came back and I started dating him and Mamo left me?" Usagi didn't know if she was more hurt or more angry.

"That's what it looks like. You and Mamo were perfectly in love then the Stars came to Earth and when you guys got back together you had problems. I'm just saying without Seiya, you and Mamo would still be together and the future would be fine."

Usagi had heard enough. "Yeah and everyone on this planet would be dead or enslaved by Sailor Galaxia. If my relationship suffers because of my Sailor duties, so be it."

Rei raised her voice, obviously getting angry too. "We would have just slept for a while and then woke up. You know like we were meant to."

"How can you be certain that Galaxia was the enemy that we were meant to loose against? I couldn't be certain of that, as far as I knew everyone was dead and I was alone. I had to save the Earth from her; it's what I was destined to do. I didn't know you guys would come back. I was just saving the Earth, like I've been doing since Queen Beryl. How can you, as a Sailor Scout, not get that? You on multiple occasions have sacrificed yourself to protect me. Did you think about who would take care of Grandpa when you did it? No you were saving the Earth because that is what we do." Usagi shook her head and walked away. Rei just stood their like a statue.

Usagi got down the stairs before she began crying, but once one tear escaped, they all did. Heavy sobs rocked her body so hard she had to find a corner to sit down in until the sadness passed. She had lost her future husband, her future daughter, and now it seemed that her friends blamed her for it all. And to top everything else the one enemy that was only defeated because of her future family was coming to destroy the Earth. What was she going to do without Chibbiusa and the second Silver Crystal? In the end it always came down to her. She always stood between the salvation or destruction of the planet. She needed the scouts to get her there, and to help her collect power, but it was her Silver Crystal that only reacted to her that was needed to save the Earth. Yet it seemed that no one remembered that, or that every time she used the power of the Silver Crystal she risked suffering the same fate as her Moon Kingdom mother Queen Serenity.

Usagi stood and looked up at the full moon. Normally it would have comforted her, but tonight it just her remember all the people that has been lost, and weren't coming back. Even ones that she hadn't thought of in a long time and that she hadn't even really lost, like Nephrite. Naru had fallen in love with Nephrite, not knowing that he was a servant of Queen Beryl. In the end, Naru had turned him to good and his first and last act of good had been to save Naru's life from other servants of Queen Beryl. Usagi didn't know if Naru thought of him, but she would if it were her. Usagi sighed felling more depressed than she ever had before and trudged home all the time thinking of all the people she had failed to protect. Before she went sleep she wondered who would save her from Demand now if he tried to take her again. Last time it had been Tuxedo Mask, but somehow she doubted he would come this time. Maybe that was for the best? Every time an enemy had turned him to their said he had made a formidable enemy. Usagi fell into a restless sleep plagued by dreams of losing everyone and the Dark Lady, Chibbiusa's evil self when she was turned to the Black Moon Clan by Wise Man, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days were a blur for Usagi as she stayed in bed and healed. She didn't take any more meds, because she felt the need to be alert. So she would lie in bed and think, and think, and think. The only thing that kept her from going insane was Seiya's daily visits and (oddly enough) reading Ami's notes from class. Finally, it was time for her to go back to school and she welcomed the distraction. She was so excited that she was up early that morning and had enough time to eat her whole breakfast before she had to leave. When she stepped out side she didn't care that it was still really cold, she welcomed the sun on her face and smiled. A tall figure was leaning against a nearby tree as she walked out the door, and she soon realized it was Seiya.

"Hey! I'd rather walk today." Usagi called to him. She figured her had come to pick her up in his limo, even though she didn't see said limo.

"I figured, so I'm here to protect you." Seiya replied when she was near enough to hear him without shouting. He had told Usagi last night that the Three Lights were going to record a new song tonight and would be saving their voices for that.

"So when do you guys record?"

"Whenever the study group is over. I figured that you would want to get started immediately since you've been so restless. So I told everyone that we would begin implementing your plan after school."

"I'm not restless!" she lied.

Seiya laughed. "If you say so." Usagi just frowned at him. "Oh yeah, Ami said she got in touch with Perez and that her and her sisters will be in town at the beginning of next week."

"Good." Usagi could tell that Seiya had no idea who Perez was, but she would wait to explain everything this afternoon.

At school everyone was happy to see back and well, especially Naru. Over lunch Naru gushed about how great Seiya was and how excited she was about helping him get a better picture of Italy.

"You no, I never really knew Mamoru because he was so much older than us, but if he is anything like Seiya I can see where you would be bummed about not being together." Naru said gently. Just like always Naru was Usagi's best friend and knew when she needed to talk. Usagi loved that and the fact the she knew that it hadn't been her fault that they weren't together.

"Seiya isn't really like Mamo at all. Mamo was very serious, and Seiya is more laid back."

"Wait, you were dating someone who was 'very serious'? Oh Usagi, since when have you ever been serious?" Naru laughed.

Usagi stopped to think about that. Naru knew her better than anyone except her Mom. Usagi really wasn't very serious, Sailor Moon was, Princess Serenity was. Naru had just basically said the same thing that Mamo had, Usagi was not Princess Serenity. Usagi and Mamo really had nothing in common except the drive to save the Earth.

"I don't know Naru. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Usagi finally said.

"So what's the deal with you and Seiya?"

"I don't really know Naru, and isn't it too soon to have a 'deal' with Seiya?"

"Love doesn't own a watch." Naru said pretending to adjust invisible, scholarly glasses. Usagi exploded into laughter along with Naru.

When they sobered Usagi shrugged. "I don't know what is going on with Seiya and me. I couldn't have gotten through everything without him. He seems to know exactly what I need and manage to give it to me without being creepy. Like today I really needed this time with you and conveniently him and the rest of the Three Lights needed tech help from Umino."

"Wow that is kinda convenient. Yet if you needed him he would happen to be here huh?" Naru said with wide eyes.

Usagi leaned close to Naru. Naru was the only non-scout in her life that knew she was Sailor Moon. "Actually something like that happened while you were gone. We had had a new enemy and I was alone on the roof of the school. I was jumped, and would have been defeated, but he showed up at just the right time, and saved my life."

"Does Seiya know you're Sailor Moon?"

Usagi hated lying to Naru, but while she had told Naru her identity, Naru didn't know the identity of any of the other scouts. Usagi felt it wasn't her place to tell, and that included Seiya. "I don't thing so."

"Maybe he has an Usagi sixth sense and he doesn't even know it." Naru giggled and just like that they were back in a fit of laughter. For the rest of the day Naru and Usagi couldn't help but giggle every time either one saw Seiya, which for Usagi was a lot.

School got out and Naru and Usagi were walking out of the building. "So my Mom is holding a jewelry show to celebrate me being back home. She's got some pieces inspired by the photos that I sent to her from Italy. It's a really fancy show where everyone is supposed to dress up and she's going to have models wearing some of the pieces. She wanted to know if I could think of any girls who could wear some of the pieces and look elegant, so of course I suggested you, Makoto, Minoko, Ami, and wasn't your other friend Rei?"

"When is it? I'm seeing them tonight and I could tell them." Usagi was so excited.

"It's in a week. I thought maybe we could go shopping for dresses this weekend. Mom will want to come along to help pick out a dress that will look 'perfect'." She mimicked he Mom and added a flip of her wrists. Usagi giggled.

"Yeah I'll tell the girls, and get my Mom to OK it."

"Oh, but you will all need dates, and if you know anyone else might want to display jewelry just bring them with you when we go to buy the dresses." Naru ran over to where her Mom was waiting to pick her up and got in the car and left.

Usagi grimaced at the thought of needing a date, but hey the scouts had three guys, they just needed four more. Usagi figured Michiru and Haruka were fine without guys. Usagi had been walking for about ten minutes, and was just hoping that she could talk to someone about the jewelry show, when Seiya walked up beside her. Usagi couldn't help it she collapsed in a laughing fit while Seiya just looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?" Seiya asked, he had started to laugh at the way Usagi was acting.

"It's just I was just wishing I had someone to talk to and there you were with you Usagi sensing abilities."

"'Usagi sensing'? What are you talking about?" Seiya was laughing now too. Usagi explained the conversation that she had with Naru, skipping the awkward question of what was the deal between her and him. "Really? I didn't know I was so good at predicting you." He had a thoughtful, almost scheming look on his face that made Usagi nervous in a good way. She was working on not putting her self in dangerous situations if she could help it, so she didn't ask what he was thinking about.

They arrived at the temple and everyone suddenly got silent, Usagi had a feeling that they had been talking about either her or Seiya or both. Usagi sighed and decided to ask later. They needed to get started.

"Ok everyone, today I'm going to first get everyone on the same page, then we will divide into our groups and get started. Back about five years ago, Chibbiusa came to our time, seeking the Silver Crystal." Usagi opened her broach to show everyone the sparkling ball. "The Silver Crystal is a very powerful item that can be used for good or evil. It belongs to the royal line of the Moon Kingdom. Centuries ago there was a moon kingdom and the queen, Queen Serenity, used the Silver Crystal to save everyone from a witch call Queen Beryl. She then used the last of her powers to send her daughter, Princess Serenity, her daughter's love, Prince Endamyon, and the scouts charged to protect Princess Serenity, to be reborn on Earth as humans and have normal lives. She locked away Beryl and her most powerful minions away. Unfortunately, Beryl escaped and freed her minions, so the scout had to be awakened to save the Earth, and to find the princess, since the Silver Crystal would only appear for her. I was or am that princess. Chibbiusa was my and Mamoru's daughter from the future. She had accidently absorbed the Silver Crystal from her time, and had came back to our time to get my crystal to save the future queen and king of the Earth, her parents. While helping her, the inner scouts and I went to the future, and learned that we apparently lost against an enemy that made us go to sleep for a century until the Silver Crystal was strong enough to awaken us and defeat the enemy. The Silver Crystal is what Wise Man is after, and he can't have it. It will take the crystal to defeat him." Usagi knew she was skipping a few details that maybe they needed to know, but she didn't want to worry them.

Setsuma spoke up, as if reading Usagi's mind. "Usagi, you should tell them how your mother died." The inner scouts looked down, but the outer scouts, except the all knowing Setsuma seemed as curious as the Stars. Maybe that part of their memories never returned? Or maybe they weren't even there.

"When the Silver Crystal is used at full power, it kills the person welding it. It killed my mother, and when I fought Queen Beryl, it killed me. It was my last wish that all the scouts, Mamoru, and I could just go back to having our normal lives, that ended up saving us. The last of the energy of the crystal returned us all from the dead to our normal lives without memory of being scouts, or the princess." Usagi had stared at her feet while she had said that, and now looked up at her friends. Some looked sad, some looked resigned, and Seiya looked horrified.

"But you won't need to use the full amount of the Silver Crystal's power to get rid of this enemy. Will you?" Hotaru asked in a young, hopeful voice. Usagi grimaced.

"Last time the Silver Crystal I had wasn't recovered from the fight against Beryl, and the Silver Crystal Chibbiusa had wasn't recovered from the battle against the evil that had put the Earth to sleep. Between the two, we just barely defeated the Dark Phantom." Usagi knew she was basically telling them that fighting this enemy was going to kill her, she had been thinking that same thing all week, and she felt bad to have to tell them it. Usagi took a deep breath. "Now everyone has the basic information. We need to get started. Usagi had picked the first groups, and then they would rotate at random. Usagi, Ami, and Setsuma would be the first to work on compiling the data, since they knew the most about the enemy. Seiya, Haruka, and Makoto would spar with Rei, Yaten, and Hotaru. Finally that left Minako, Taiki, and Michiru to study. Usagi explained to Hotaru to not use her strongest attack, since it was able to destroy planets and killed her when she used it. Seiya tried to stop her to talk, but she shook him off and told him that they could talk later. Usagi was dreading that talk.

"Oh yeah!" Usagi said as everyone was about to go off to do their tasks. "I almost forgot. Naru's mother is hosting a huge ball to show off her new jewelry line that was inspired by pictures of Italy. She wants us to be there and wear her jewelry, and wants us to meet up with her this weekend to shop for dresses to complement the jewelry. But we need dates." Everyone's happy expressions quickly changed to sad. "We have three guys, four if you count Yuichiro." Everyone laughed. Yuichiro was in love with Rei, and secretly Usagi thought Rei felt the same. He lived in the temple and studied under Rei's grandfather.

"I can pass a guy." Haruka chimed in and everyone replied "We know." Which caused more laughter.

"I think Hotaru, and I would rather sit this out." Setsuma said. Hotaru nodded her agreement.

The next two hours were productive for Usagi's group. She was happy to have a distraction from the present. They worked hard and had a lot of data entered by the end. They walked outside and saw that apparently the training had went well, because everyone was dirty, sweaty, and limping. Mean while poor Minako looked like her brain was a fried piece of bacon. The Stars had to leave to get to the recording studio, but the look Seiya gave Usagi said, 'we will have that talk'. Usagi was too tired to even think about what it would entail, so she just trudged home, ate, asked her mom about the jewelry show, and went to bed. Tomorrow was finally Friday then she would go shopping like a normal teenage girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi was a "normal teenage girl" for about five seconds after she woke up the next day. She woke up early again, because she actually liked having time to eat breakfast. She stood up and stretched and was greeted by her pet talking cat. Yep, normal day over.

"You are up early again." Luna grumbled.

"Yep." Usagi wasn't going to let Luna's bad mood ruin her good one.

"Usagi don't you think it's a little too soon to be with Seiya. You and Mamo just had a big fight and there is still a chance you could be back together. " Usagi had opened her mouth to reply but Luna continued. "Plus you are Sailor Moon and there's an enemy on its way here, you should be focused on your duty to the planet Earth and not on boyfriends, parties, and shopping." Luna said the last words like they tasted bad.

"But you think I should use my efforts to patch things up with Mamo?"

"That is for Chibbiusa. You need to still think of her as being possible, but only if you're with Mamo."

"You don't think I do? You think I just forgot her? Your think I'm just like 'Oh well Mamo's dumped me and Chibbiusa is gone, Oh look a shiny party'? You don't know me at all Luna, if that's what you think. I'm only going on because Earth needs me, but let me ask you this. What is the purpose of me saving Humanity if I can't enjoy being human? You are trying to remind me of my responsibilities to fight, but Queen Serenity died to give her daughter and the scouts a chance to live without only fighting."

"Yes and it saddens me that her wish didn't come true, but she couldn't have foreseen the enemies that you would have to face. That is why fate has made you and the scouts be reborn here at this time, to save humanity. You are Sailor Moon, you are not destined to be like every human you save."

"No! I'm Usagi and I'm going to school." Usagi stormed out of the room and then outside where she ran into Seiya.

"Great, you want to argue with me too?" She remembered that he had wanted to have a talk with her, but right now was not the best time. But if he wanted a fight, she was ready for one.

He looked a little shocked at her appearance. "Actually, I was just going to walk with you to school. Unless you want to be alone."

She didn't want to be alone, and she didn't want to fight, she wanted to cry. She tried to hold back the tears, and just started walking which Seiya must have took as an invitation to join her because he began walking with her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and that was it for her resolve. She cried, she wasn't even sure why she was crying, but she was crying. Seiya pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked gently.

After a minute of crying, she replied. "I had a fight with Luna. She thinks I'm worrying about dating, parties, and shopping, but not saving the world. She also thinks I'm giving up on Mamo and Chibbiusa."

"Hey, it's ok. I don't know what Luna was thinking, but she's probably just worried. She doesn't want you to let your guard down, especially if…" Seiya didn't continue.

"If?"

"If you could die from fighting this enemy." Seiya all but whispered.

Usagi didn't know what to say. She knew Seiya wanted to talk about it, but she didn't want to focus on that fact.

"Seiya that is just a fact of who I am. A fact that I had to come to terms with, and even though it's always a possibility that I might die from using the Crystal, I don't focus on it. In the end, I will always choose saving the world over my own life."

"But why didn't you tell me? We have been spending a lot of time together, and you could have told me. You weren't even going to tell us yesterday until Setsuma said you should." Seiya had stopped walking and so had Usagi.

"Of course I wasn't going to tell you! I don't want people focusing on that. People treat you differently if you're going to die. If people start treating me differently, then I will forever be reminded that I might die. And I said might, because I don't know. I want to be a normal girl occasionally, I want to eat sweets, go shopping, and date who ever I want. But I can't be normal ever if all of the people I care about are acting straingely because I might die in the next battle. The Inner Scouts were the only ones that knew, and they just leave it be, and everyone else, while upset, seamed to understand that it just comes with being Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. Only someone of the Moon Kingdom can correctly operate this Crystal, and that is only me." Usagi was shouting and breathing heavy, luckily no one was around.

"You are Usagi, not Princess Serenity. And I'm sorry if I can't be like the others and just be OK with the fact that you might die soon." Seiya was quiet and sad sounding. Usagi thought it was funny that he was using the same argument that she had just used on Luna.

"Why?" Usagi had calmed down, and was speaking in a normal, maybe a little horse, voice. "Why can't you just accept the fact that it might be my destiny to die saving the world?"

"Because I believe we have a destiny together." Seiya's eyes were locked on Usagi's and the look in them was intense.

"Usagi!" A familiar voice called out from further down the street. Usagi turned and saw Motoki.

"Motoki-oniisan! What are you doing here?" Usagi was still dazed by what Seiya had just said and hadn't realized they were near the arcade. She looked up and saw the building. "Never mind." She noticed he was staring behind her, she looked and saw Seiya was just standing there. "Oh Motoki this is…" he interrupted her.

"Seiya Kou, part of the Three Lights?" Motoki sounded excited. Usagi glanced back at Seiya and he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. Seiya this is Motoki-oniisan. A friend of mine." Usagi said awkwardly. He was obviously a fan. Seiya walked over and shook his hand and it looked as if Motoki was going to die. She then had a brilliant plan. "Motoki-oniisan, Seiya and I and a few friends will be modeling some of Naru's mother's jewelry, and we are a guy short. Do you want to come along? We are meeting up tomorrow to get clothes for it, and the even is next Saturday night."

"Gee Usagi I don't know. You know I normally work Saturdays. Sorry."

"Did I mention that Yaten and Taiki will be there too?"

"Fr..From the Three Lights? All of them will be there. Your whole band will be there?" The last part he directed to Seiya.

"Yep we are all going to be escorts for the lovely models." Seiya said, following Usagi's lead.

"Then I will find someone to cover my shifts, and I'll see you guys tomorrow." He ran off, Usagi guessed to find someone to cover his shifts. They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. Usagi, for one, was too nervous to bring up what they had been talking about.

During lunch, Usagi got another day alone with Naru. She told Naru everything that had happened. Leaving out the fact that she might be dying in the next battle, which was actually kind of hard to do.

"Oh my goodness, Usagi! It sounds like Seiya has some major feelings for you. What are you going to do?" Naru asked as she clung to her half eaten shrimp, Umino's specialty, with her chop sticks.

"I don't know." Usagi whined.

"Well if I was you, I would just try out being more with him and see where it goes. We are in high school, dating doesn't mean marriage."

"But what about Mamo?"

"Well when he come back, and sees you with another guy you will have your answer about whether he still loves you." Naru said simply.

"How do you mean?"

"If he fights for you, then he loves you. If he doesn't care, then he doesn't love you."

"I guess so. Yes, I will give this thing with Seiya a chance."

"Good. So has he asked you out?"

"Well, no. Not really. I don't know."

"Usagi, you don't know much for someone who is so lucky with men." Naru and Usagi laughed the rest of the day about Usagi's "man luck". Usagi decided she would wait until he officially asks her out then she would say yes, and until then she would act ask normally as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

"Umm Odango." Seiya began.

"Yes?" This was it. Usagi tried not to seem too excited.

"Well umm…"

"Yes?" Her eyes widened.

"You have a bug in your hair."

"Oh…wait. WHAT!" Usagi jumped up and down shaking her head. The bug flew on to Seiya and he joined in the jumping until they both fell down. Usagi looked at Seiya and he looked back, then they both began laughing.

"What did you think I was going to say?" Seiya asked after they began walking again.

"Nothing in particular." She had actually hoped he would ask her out. It was Saturday and they were walking to meet the others at the dress shop. After she had decided to "act normal" around him, it was ridiculously hard to do it. They had walked together to training, and he had walked her home afterward. Then he had come over early to have breakfast with her whole family, because apparently Usagi's mom had invited him to thank him for helping Usagi "in her time of need". Usagi thought if only her mom knew how much he had helped her she would have him living with them.

They walked the rest of the way in silence; Usagi thought Seiya probably knew she was thinking about something. Seiya seemed to know her better than everyone else right now and especially included Luna. She and Luna had had another fight last night ending in Usagi asking Luna how exactly she planned to stop Usagi from dating, having sex with, or even getting married to whom ever she chose. Luna had slunk off and Usagi hadn't seen her since.

"Usagi-chan!" Naru chimed from the door of the dress shop. "For once you're not the last person to show up!"

"Who's missing?" Usagi asked as she entered the shop, and then gasped at all the beautiful dresses.

"Well if it's not you, obviously it's Minako that late." Rei replied while Yuichiro openly stared at her. Usagi felt really bad for him, he had no tact.

"Usagi you are going to LOVE the picture I picked for you!" Naru gushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom let me pick the picture that inspired the jewelry for everyone. Yours is so perfect! Mom also let me pick the coupling of everyone, so no worries! By the way, did he ask you?"

After a nervous around to make sure no one could over hear them she replied. "No and I'm about to just die if he doesn't soon! Acting normal is hard!"

Naru laughed, and then got a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Do worry, by the end on next Saturday night, he will ask you. I'm sure of it."

Usagi didn't know whether to be worried or relieved, but didn't have time to ponder because then Minako showed and the men were sent off down the street to get fitted for tuxes while the girls lined up.

"Wait a minute why are you still here?" Mrs. Osaka asked Haruka. Everyone giggled.

"Sorry." Haruka said and gave Michiru a squeeze of her hand before leaving to follow the guys. Usagi thought the tailor was in for a surprise.

"OK. Naru has picked a picture that has inspired my jewelry for each of you. I will measure you today, to make any adjustments needed to that the jewelry fits perfectly. I have picked out what color dress you should wear to match the jewelry, and you will spend the rest of today trying them on till we find the perfect dress. The color of the dress is written on the back of your picture that Naru will give to you now. Embrace the picture, embody the picture, and enjoy the picture." She finished with a flourish, and Usagi worked really hard not the laugh. Naru's mom could be rather artsy.

Naru handed out the pictures, and she was right Usagi loved it! It was a beautiful white building that was on a cleft above the ocean. A huge full moon rose right behind the building while the waved crashed against the rocks below. The building had lights on casting a warm golden light on the surrounding trees. She flipped over the picture, "white and gold".

Everyone else seemed to be having similar reactions to their pictures, except Rei who looked confused. Usagi looked over he should to see he picture. It was of a fountain casted in the light of a setting sun with bright reds and golds, Usagi thought it was beautiful. "What's wrong Rei?" Usagi finally asked.

"I just thought I would get something with fire, not water." Rei replied and everyone peered over Rei's shoulder at the picture. Usagi saw Naru smile as if she knew something they didn't.

"Oh Rei that is the Trevi Fountain!" Ami said and at Rei's confused look she continued. "The Trevi Fountain is famous for granting wishes. People travel around the world to cast a coin in the fountain and make a wish."

"Exactly." Naru chimed in. "The coloring is very you Rei, and the fountain reminded me of the Temple and you because it inspires hope."

Rei blushed and actually walked up and hugged Naru. "Thanks." She said awkwardly. Then everyone went off to find their own dresses, and Naru tagged along with Usagi.

Immediately Usagi found "the dress". It was a white dress with a high waist (just above her navel) then the skirt was double layered and flowed to the floor. It was a square neck line with sheer long sleeves that were split open with ties and opened wide and flowed halfway to the ground. The neck was bordered by gold lace and clear crystals and another line of the gold cord was under the breast area. Over all the dress reminded her of a mix between the dress she wore as Princess Serenity and the dress she wore as Neo Queen Serenity, but the sleeves were so Usagi. When she walked out of the fitting room Naru's mom clapped and said it was Perfect.

Shortly after that the guys, and Haruka, returned and sat waiting with Usagi as all the other girls tried on dress after dress. Makoto ended up with a hunter green dress that had delicate pink roses wrapped around the waist. Minako got a dress that was golden with nothing but straps in the back from her lower back up, and she said it was "business in the front, party in the back" which caused lots of laughs. Ami got an ice blue strapless dress that reminded Usagi of a less fluffy Cinderella dress. Rei got a form fitting bright red dress with a halter v-neck and a split up the side to her knee. Michiru got a deep blue, high flat neck line dress that had aqua beads that swirled up the deep v-back and down the skirt in the back. When Michiru came out in that dress Haruka offered to purchase the dress if Naru's mom didn't like it.

By then Haruka had taken off her jacket and when Naru's mom turned to say that wasn't necessary she froze. "You're you're…"

"A girl?" Haruka finished for her while everyone giggled.

"Well, yes. But I though you and Michiru were a couple."

"We are." After they had died and came back they had apparently had a discussion and decided to be more open about their relationship. So they told everyone that they were, and had always been a couple. No one was surprised; it was pretty obvious that they were together. Usagi guessed it you didn't really know them, someone could mistake them for REALLY close cousins.

Naru's mom stood there, dumb struck, for a few more minutes then recovered. "I love the dress on Michiru so we will go with it. By the way how did the tuxes look?" She looked pointedly not at Haruka. A mash of goods, fines, and a Perfect from Haruka answered.

"Great! Then I will see all of you at 4pm sharp next Saturday and between then and now brush you on your dance moves since this is a ball show." She left without a backward glace, which was good because then she didn't see the looks of horror from Rei, Yuichiro, Motoki, and Minako. Usagi stifled a giggled as she left with Seiya.

"What?" Seiya laughed at her expression.

"Rei and Minako are not the best dancers, and by the look on their faces Yuichiro and Motoki aren't good either." Usagi laughed.

"Well Minako doesn't have anything to worry about because according to the list that Naru gave all the guys, she's being escorted by Yaten. He's a great dancer and I'm sure she can follow his lead. But Rei is with Yuichiro, so that is probably going to end badly. Is Makoto a good dancer?"

"Oh yeah. She's super graceful, why?"

"Because she's paired with Motoki."

"Really?" Usagi laughed. "Motoki did remind her of her senior that broke her heart. But then again so did everyone when she first transferred to our school."

"Wow he must have been some guy. But how do you know Rei and Minako are bad dancers?"

"One time Luna had the great idea that I should be enrolled in princess leasons. The inners joined me for support. Part of it was a dance, and the people who graduated were the good dancers. Rei, Minako, and I failed."

"How could you have failed?"

Usagi blushed. "I used to be clumsier than I am now. But I learned how to dance, mostly because I got more of my memories from the Moon Kingdom. But I'm ok with failing that class because it was run by a bad guy who turned the winners into wax figures."

"Wow, yeah she could have kept the prize. But I can't imagine you failing anything."

"You obviously aren't my math teacher, or my English teacher, or any of my teachers."

"Speaking of. Don't we have a test Monday?"

"Yep. Another one for me to fail." Usagi sighed. She really was getting tired of failing school, it was so much work!

"Do you want to study tonight?"

"Can we study at your place?" Usagi turned red after asking because they would be alone.

"Sure." He seemed to notice her blush, but didn't comment, just blush himself.

"I need to go get my books." She felt awkward and didn't know why.

"So see you in an hour?"

"Yep."

"Great! It's a date."

"Really?" Usagi asked before realizing what he meant.

"What?"

"Never mind." She felt herself turn even redder.

Seiya went to say something but then they heard. "Hey!" Taiki ran up and they stopped.

"What?" Seiya asked seeming annoyed.

"Aren't you going the wrong direction to be going to the studio?"

"That's right. I completely forgot, because I have better company here than there." He winked at Usagi and she thought that people in space where going to be able to use her red face as a beckon. "I have voice recording for the movie they filmed last year. Sorry Odango, it looks like you will have to study for both of us." Then to Taiki. "I'll be right there."

Usagi tried to hide that she was disappointed, but apparently failed because he took her hand in his. It was nice and warm and felt comforting to Usagi. "Are you alright with this?"

"This is what you do." Usagi was confused why he was asking.

"If your not ok with it, just say. Please?"

"Seiya they're waiting on you." Usagi let his hand go and with another wink he ran after Taiki.

Would he give up being an idol for her, Usagi wondered for the rest of the weekend while she actually studied.


End file.
